


Rosie's Song

by Upstarsfromreality



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Paul Simon references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upstarsfromreality/pseuds/Upstarsfromreality
Kudos: 7





	Rosie's Song

"Papa," asked Rosie, "why won't Gran let Granddad sing my song anymore?"

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" asked Sherlock.

"Last night we did a video call just before bed and Granddad always sings my special song at bedtime or when we say goodbye. Last night he started to sing it, but Gran hushed him and told him it wasn't appropriate right now. What's "appropriate" mean?"

"It means that it's good that it happens when it happens. There are things that are usually good, but when they happen other things going on make them less good, so they're not appropriate just then," explained Sherlock.

"You mean she said that because of the kingdom that I'm queen of? That's not fair," protested Rosie.

"I know sweetheart. I'll talk to them and see if we can fix it," said Sherlock.

Later that day, Sherlock called his parents. They assured him that they were well and socially distancing carefully, then asked if something was on his mind. 

"Rosie missed her song last night," said Sherlock. 

"See, I told you she would notice," said Siger.

"I just didn't want her scared," said Marie. "Children don't need to be hearing that word unnecessarily."

"Mummy, she wouldn't be scared by that. She told me stopping the song because of the kingdom's name wasn't fair," argued Sherlock. He wanted to mention his mother's history of hiding things from children, but restrained himself just in time. There was no need to bring up that old pain in this particular conversation.

"Besides," said Siger, "there's plenty in that song that's even less appropriate, and you've never stopped me before. I'll go back to being a bad influence tonight."

"Thanks, Dad," said Sherlock, "talk to you tonight."

So that evening, after her bath and pajamas, Rosie made the special video call to her grandparents, whom she was supposed to visit for spring holidays but couldn't due to the pandemic. And just like always, her granddad sang her goodnight with her special song. "Goodbye to Rosie, the queen of Corona, with me and Julio down by the schoolyard."


End file.
